These Violent Delights
by godblessjohnirving
Summary: The phrase rang through Sara's head while Tegan screamed.


Tegan was unbuttoning Sara's shirt when the phrase rang through her head.

_These violent delights._

She furrowed her brows. It wasn't uncommon for particular lines from books to wisp around in her brain, but she could hardly recall where that one came from; however, the tense crease between her eyes relaxed as Tegan's lips plunged into every new patch of skin that was exposed. Sara's button down shirt was now completely open and splayed out underneath her and Tegan rose up, tugging the cloth back, exposing the younger twin's shoulders.

Sara was moaning when her phone sparked with light and vibrated against the nightstand. She took advantage of Tegan's lust-induced dissociation, creeping a glance at the name that was illuminated on her phone: STACY.

_Shit._

"Mmm." Tegan snaked her tongue up from Sara's collarbone, painting deep, wet circles along the sharp edge of her neck and jaw, then finally came to a halt at her ear. Hot breath coaxed an array of goosebumps to rise along Sara's skin as Tegan sucked on her earlobe. "Answer it," she growled, fleshy cartilage still being rolled between her teeth.

Sara attempted to feign a convincing giggle, but it was released into the air as forced and contrived. "Why would I want to do that?"

She felt Tegan smirk against the crook of her neck. "So I can see you try to talk to someone and hold it together while I do _this_."

Tegan jammed a hand down Sara's pants, digging past her jeans and underwear in one fluid motion. The pressure swam from the smaller one's core and hit a trigger in her brain, an array of '_oh, fuck yes, Tegan_' flooding from her mouth as her back involuntarily arched against the flat palm.

_These violent delights._

Light blazed from Sara's phone again. A text this time.

The pendulum ceased swaying and the trance was sliced as Tegan removed her hand from between the slick folds. She raised her head up to look at the device, frowning. "Whoever it is really needs to get a hold of you."

"No, really, it's fine." Sara snatched Tegan's hand and tried to maneuver it back to its original spot. "It's probably nothi- _Shit_. No, Tegan!"

The elder twin had snatched the phone. Leaning back, her gaze of genuine intent interest warped into something grim as she scrolled through the message. Sara's blood frosted over as she stared at the way Tegan's jaw clenched and how her eyes dulled at what she was reading.

"Tee..." Sara jolted up, reaching out to her sister. "Whatever was on there, just let me explain."

Tegan merely snorted in disbelief and chucked the phone at Sara. She scrambled for it, forcing it up to her face.

_hey, baby. just called to say goodnight but you're probably already asleep. sweet dreams!_

Fuck.

Tegan was screaming now, and Sara couldn't help but notice the way the tight muscles and veins in her neck protruded as she lashed out at her, stringing out the type of morbidly eloquent argument one can only seem to manifest in a fit of pure rage. Her voice was reverberating throughout every crevice of the apartment but the only thing that managed to squeeze in through Sara's eardrums and into her brain were '_you backstabbing bitch_,' '_who the fuck is_ _Stacy_,' and '_you can go fuck yourself for all I care_.'

It always baffled Sara how this could happen, how the same tongue that made her writhe and shake and cum could so easily become forked and be glad to sting her soul; how the same hands that lit the flame in the altar of her body and gleefully caught her dripping arousal could ball into white-knuckled fists with no other intention besides pain.

_These violent delights._ That damn line again.

"What?" Tegan continued. She gave a curt high-pitched laugh, condescending and incredulous. "You have nothing to say the one time it's actually me screaming instead of you?" Her voice was rising, cracking like a boy's.

Sara shook her head and clamped her eyes shut so hard that the blackness gave way to harsh bursts of color. "Tegan, I know I fucked up but, please, I have _neighbors_."

_These violent delights._ It had to have been from high school, she concluded. Chaucer? No, it wasn't him. Homer? Definitely not.

"Oh, what's wrong, Sasa?" Tegan threw her hands up and motioned around the room. "Don't you want your neighbors to know how much you like to fuck your sister?"

Shakespeare! Yes, of course it was Shakespeare. It was the Friar who had said it when speaking to foolish, lovestruck Romeo about the dangers of love when...

Tegan probed on. "I, for one, think they should know about all the problems that come with sick shit like this, don't you agree?"

With that, something torrid and overwhelming surged inside Sara and rose like hot bile up to the confines of her throat. Her bones, her muscles, her movements no longer belonged to the power of her will and any conscious act was snared by the swelling of this _thing_ that now pulled the strings.

Sara had Tegan seized by the throat before either of them could even process what was happening. All Sara knew was that her own voice was hoarse and unfamiliar as she snarled in the elder twin's ear. "If that's how you feel, then get the fuck out. Now."

Her grip fell. The door slammed. Silence.

"_These violent delights_," she recited, slumping to the floor. "_have violent ends_."


End file.
